Volume 6
Vampire Knight Vol. 6 is the sixth volume of the Vampire Knight manga series. Contents * 25th Night - * 26th Night - * 27th Night - * 28th Night - * 29th Night - * Bonus Story: Kaname-sama and I, Prior to the Night Class * Editor's Notes Book cover summary The Viz cover summary: :Yuki sneaks into an exclusive vampire party and sees Aido's parents introducing their daughter to Kaname. They, like many other Night Class parents, desire an alliance with the pureblood. Kaname is the most eligible bachelor in vampire society-but will he choose Yuki? The Chuang Yi cover summary: :Zero realises how much Yuki means to him, but refrains from telling her about his feelings. On impulse, Kaname asks Yuki if she wants to become a vampire, but later pretends he wasn't serious about the question. Troubled by both Kaname and Zero, Yuki decides to deal with her own fears by trying to recover her memories. What exactly happened on that tragic snowy day ten years ago...? Release information Plot outline Zero stops the kiss, saying that he had a bad dream. But Yuki had already figured out what he was trying to do, and she avoided him all day. She and her best friend Yori go shopping, and they are interrupted by a little boy, who asks Yuki to help him find his mother. She helps the little boy, and he leads her to an abandoned building. She sees that he has different colored eyes, one blue eye and one red eye, and he drains her energy. The Night Class discovers her unconscious, and takes her to safety. Ichijo explains that the abandoned building was being used for Vampire Banquet, hosted by Aido's father. Curious, she sneaks out, and sees all of the vampire parents introducing their daughters to Kaname. A female vampire, one of the last Purebloods named Sara Shirabuki, tells them to leave Kaname alone, and she and Kaname talk. Yuki gets jealous and runs back into the room, where she starts to cry. Kaname comes in and asks her if she wants to become a vampire, and she says yes. But he claims that he didn't mean it, and takes her back home. During the long vacation, Yuki tries to find out her past, and goes with Zero and the Headmaster to the Vampire Hunter Society. They find a book, but as soon as she turns to page containing the information she is looking for, the page sets itself on fire. Aido asks Kaname about his parents, and Kaname says that they were murdered. Back in Yuki's room, Yuki feels guilty about always dragging Zero into her problems and he bites her. When Yuki notices he is drinking more than usual, she tells him to stop and when he doesn't, she pushes him away. He then reveals that Yuki is the reason he is alive and he doesn't mind being dragged into her problems because he always drinks her blood even though that is a sin. She then cries in his arms for the rest of the night. At the same time, Shiki is taken to the Vampire Senate, where he meets the little boy with the different colored eyes. The little boy collapses, and Shiki's father rises out of a pool of blood. It ends with the mysterious man asking Shiki to lend him his body. Image gallery English edition (Viz) Vol06.jpg|English cover, Viz Vol06 back.jpg|English back cover, Viz Ch25 LaLa.jpg|25th Night - (magazine) Ch26 Viz.jpg|26th Night - (Viz) Ch27 Viz.jpg|27th Night - (Viz) Ch28 Viz.jpg|28th Night - (Viz) Ch29 Viz.jpg|29th Night - (Viz) English edition (Chuang Yi) Vol06 Chuang Yi.jpg|English cover, Chuang Yi Vol06 back Chuang Yi.jpg|English back cover, Chuang Yi Japanese edition Vol06 Japanese.jpg|Japanese cover Trivia *The obi is a decorative "sash" that is wrapped around a Japanese publication and not included in any of the English releases. This volume had Kaname's quote (from 26th Night): "Will you become a vampire...? And live together with me for a long, long time?" Category:Volume 6 Category:Books Category:Volumes Category:School arc